


Breekon & Hope Deliver Each Other Down the Aisle.

by negaposi



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: I wrote this! Because why not., M/M, Weddings, inspired by that one tumblr post if anyone finds it tell me and ill credit them properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negaposi/pseuds/negaposi
Summary: Breekon and Hope get married. It's a nice ceremony. That's it.
Relationships: Breekon/Hope, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Breekon & Hope Deliver Each Other Down the Aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! writing is a blessing and a curse that I can do.
> 
>   
> inspired by [this post!](https://mrspider.tumblr.com/post/618336773900255232/breacon-and-hope-get-married-and-all-the-powers)

It's a beautiful June day and today is the day Breekon and Hope are to be wed.

The affair is beautiful, as the Tundra’s magnificent steel deck has been transformed. A dark oak floor has been placed down, and white plush chairs have been arranged in aisles. Flowers, simple yet elegant, decorate the ship in small bouquets, slight hints of red dotting the ship. There is a long thin carpet, ivory and intricately detailed at the center. 

As the sun begins to set, the deck slowly fills with guests. From Prentiss to Crew, the volume begins to rise to a pleasant chatter, as they eat hors d'oeuvres. John Amhearst is locked in a conversation with Jude Perry- something he seems to be terrified of having. On the other side of the ship, Jared Hopworth, Nikola Orsinov, and Annabelle Cane converse in animated tones. Something about skincare routines, probably.

At last, the violins begin to play a ballad as the guests quickly take their seats. Peter Lukas filters down the aisle, escorting Elias Bouchard to the end. As soon as the captain takes his seat, the violins slow into the wedding march- Simon Fairchild glides down the aisle, his cane fluttering rose petals in gentle breezes.

Breekon and Hope deliver each other down the aisle, in perfect step. Their suits are identical, along with uniquely monogrammed handkerchiefs with their initial. They smile broadly, eyes never leaving the others. The pair stops in front of Elias, locking hands.

“To all who have gathered here today, we are in celebration of the union of Breekon and Hope. Two loyal, outstanding men, who have decided to spend the rest of their lives together.” Elias continues his speech, but Breekon and Hope do not hear it. They are deafened by the sight of each other, pristine and divine on their wedding day. They never, ever, want to forget this.  
  
“Do you have the rings?” Peter nods, holding up a plush velvet pillow. Two silver rings are plucked from their position.   
  
“Do you, Breekon, take Hope to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”   
  
“I do.”   
  
“Do you, Hope, take Breekon, to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”   
  


“I do.”  
  
Elias smiles, holding up his hands. In his hands is a thin marble clipboard and a fountain pen, along with a document.   
  
“You may now deliver the groom.”   
  
The duo sign and the deck is filled with cheers. Hope dips Breekon into a loving kiss, as the night of festivities begins.

  
  
  


Breekon tosses his bouquet and it smacks Elias directly in the face.  
  
Peter stares from across the dance floor and smiles nervously.

And for once, Elias doesn’t consider a divorce.

Elias throws the bouquet further into the back and it smacks Jonathan Sims, the reluctant waiter, directly in the face. And across the floor, Martin- who’s halfway through serving Jude Perry her 7th drink, smiles.

And for a moment, Jon Sees the nearest jeweler's and Martin’s ring size. And saves that information for another day.


End file.
